


Lay Lady Lay

by eyeofdionysus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeofdionysus/pseuds/eyeofdionysus
Summary: Inspiration taken from the Bob Dylan song ‘Lay Lady Lay’Song words in italics.This is a bit of fluff, if you can call it that, with Dean Winchester and the reader.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 10





	Lay Lady Lay

_ Lay, lady, lay, lay across my big brass bed _ _   
_ _ Lay, lady, lay, lay across my big brass bed _ _   
_ _ Whatever colors you have in your mind _ _   
_ _ I'll show them to you and you'll see them shine _

This wasn't the first time Dean looked at you as you lay on his bed. You had often come to his room and listened to his records with him. It was one of those small moments of normality that you shared. 

But this time something felt different. There was thickness in the air, something you were oblivious to but Dean could feel it. _   
_ _   
_ _ Lay, lady, lay, lay across my big brass bed _ _   
_ _ Stay, lady, stay, stay with your man awhile _ _   
_ _ Until the break of day, let me see you make him smile _ _   
_ _ His clothes are dirty but his hands are clean _ _   
_ _ And you're the best thing that he's ever seen _

The words were reaching a part of Dean that he had tried to ignore. His heart thumped louder as he looked at you lying on your back mouthing the words as the music played. 

He loved watching you like this. The way you moved your head slowly in time to the music, the way your feet swung in time as they hung over the side of the bed. 

He adored this time with you and he always felt his heart sink every time you left to go to your own room. He wanted you to stay. To stay with him. _   
_ _   
_ _ Stay, lady, stay, stay with your man awhile _ _   
_ _ Why wait any longer for the world to begin _ _   
_ _ You can have your cake and eat it too _ _   
_ _ Why wait any longer for the one you love _ _   
_ _ When he's standing in front of you _

He moved without thinking to stand in front of you. Your eyes were still closed as you were lost in the music. He took in your body lying there on his bed and he knew he wanted you to never leave his bed. 

He gently laid down next to you on his side, propping himself up on his elbow. You turned your head to face him, slightly surprised that he was as close to you as he was. You smiled up at him.

He leaned closer until his lips softly and gently touched yours. You froze for the briefest of seconds before responding. 

As the kiss naturally broke, you remained within millimeters of each other, eyes locked saying more than words could ever say. _   
_ _   
_ _ Lay, lady, lay, lay across my big brass bed _ _   
_ _ Stay, lady, stay, stay while the night is still ahead _ _   
_ _ I long to see you in the morning light _ __   
_ I long to reach for you in the night _ _   
_ __ Stay, lady, stay, stay while the night is still ahead


End file.
